


The Sins of the Father (shall be visited upon the son)

by Crazy_reading_girl0



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney), United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_reading_girl0/pseuds/Crazy_reading_girl0
Summary: It was of course because of Auradon that the children on the Isle of the lost grew powerful and beautiful and wild. Well technically it was because of the sorcerer Yen Sid and many other contributing factors but without Auradon who knows what the Isle might have looked like.The Auradon's 'set and forget' policy for the Isle of the Lost comes back to bite them just before the Prince is to become King. It reminds them all that their deeds of the past have consequences and that the sins of the Father shall be visited upon the son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am already horrible at keeping a writing schedule with one fic so here's one that hit me over the head when I was supposed to be writing an essay.   
> Hope you enjoy   
> All rights to their creators

In all honesty, no one really knew how the Isle of the Lost would work. Some hoped the villains would kill each other off, (this, of course, would work much better if they would remove certain enchantments). Others hoped that they would be able to be rehabilitated. And the rest... The rest just hoped they'd never escape and never be a problem again.

Yen Sid was one of the few free settlers on the Isle. He was supposed to be on the good side and act as a liaison, record keeper and observer. He was supposed to be mostly impartial about the Isle. They did not expect him to care about the children that were born there, about their well being or the general condition of the Isle. But that was the problem with the best-laid plans... They often go astray.

In a way, it was because of Auradon that the children had magic. No that's not entirely correct. It was because of their parents that they had magic. It was because of Yen Sid's teaching that they knew how to use it. And it was of course because of Carlos that they had access to magic despite the magic barrier that existed. But it was because of Auradon that there was a teacher who cared, a large quantity of unused magic in the air, a just the right amount of technology to allow a boy genius to create. 

It was of course also because of Auradon that the quality of life on the Isle improved rapidly after Young Prince Ben’s 10th birthday. Well, it was also around the same time that many other children also turned 10 and it also happened to be when some children’s magic grew quite substantially. It was also around the same time that magic had been...discouraged in Auradon, leaving it to build up unchecked until a small purpled hair fey found it. And so most of the credit for the usurpation of Maleficent and the majority of the villains over the age of 30 could be given to Auradon. Which many people could have seen in the reports the Yen Sid wrote and no one ever read. It seemed that fate had a sense of humour after all.

Perhaps the strangest thing about this whole…. episode was that after years of Auradons “set and forget” policy, was how Auradon discovered that the isle had changed hands. Well not discovered as no one had so much as looked at the reports from Yen Sid in over a decade which would have at least forewarned the royal families to what was to come. 

So on one slightly cloudy day in mid-March, a raven flew into the throne room where King Beast was holding court and trying to teach his son at the same time. The raven screeched and flew around the room twice gathering a fair amount of attention in the process. It dropped the letter it was carrying in front of the king and landed in the middle of the room.  
It was silent as the King stepped forward and picked up the letter.  
The raven then ruffled its feathers opened its beak and spoke.  
"The sins of father are paid by his son"  
It then cackled like it had told the funniest joke and flew out of the room before anyone could speak.  
The King still startled opened the letter and smoke poured out of the envelope. Lightning flashed and maniacal laughter filled the air. The smoke parted to reveal a figure with purple hair. Everyone gasped and stepped back, murmurs of Maleficent wavered through the crowd. After a moment the figure smiled and bowed mockingly, teeth bared in a wild grin.  
"Greetings your Majesty from the Isle of the Lost. We wish to send our warmest welcome to the Crown Prince who is to take over your throne shortly." The girl inclined her head to the Prince who was quickly ushered behind his father with a growl.  
"We also wish to extend our warmest invitations to the royal family to come of visit the Isle of the Lost as it is, after all, part of your kingdom, which has been neglected over the years. A tour of the Isle is long overdue in my opinion." The girl’s smile widened and her eyes flickered green.

“Of course you are more than welcome to refuse such a generous offer from a neglected city-state. As I'm sure you have read in the numerous reports given to you by the sorcerer Yen Sid, you are aware of the current situation of the Isle and our needs. However if you do refuse, then I'm afraid given our situation we will have no choice but to abandon the Isle and settle in Auradon. I'm sure you are aware of the requirements of such a venture and are more than willing to cooperate with our needs."  
The King had paled considerably. The Prince, however, looked interested.  
"We will eagerly await your arrival in a fortnight from today. If that is not possible then we shall see you at your son's coronation in a months time. Many of the isle inhabitants would be glad to see a royal event up close. Your son, after all, will inherit us as part of his kingdom when he succeeds you."  
The girl bowed again and the smoke faded into nothing leaving only a piece of paper on the floor of the throne room.  
The King let out a shaky breath.  
"Would someone please bring the reports from Yen Sid about the Isle to my office immediately. Court is closed for the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm baaaccckk! New chapter for you! A bit more of Auradon's perspective in this one  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos from the last chapter  
> Read and Review!  
> Enjoy!

Life on the Isle had been hard. The lack of thought and planning that had gone into the Isle was clearly evident in the buildings and resources available. However because of this lack of planning the children on the Isle grew up wild and free and tough and survived. And because of the sorcerer Yen Sid they grew up with at least one positive role model who tried to teach them to.... Be civil towards each other. This teaching was so unlike their parents revenge crazy teachings that they latched onto it like hungry dogs on meat. And from there it grew as did the different teachings from Yen Sid. So in some ways, it is because of Auradon that the seemingly ragtag council that ruled the Isle, agreed to some crazy plan that would see Auradon crippled. 

It was impossible to die on the Isle of the Lost. That much was plain and simple. People had tried, multiple people had tried multiple times with no luck. And so no one could kill their parents no matter how much they deserved it. It had been years since Mal had taken the Isle and years since they had found a way of removing their abusive parents from power. Now only a handful of people over the age of 30 remained, the rest were children and teens who ran wild and free through the Isle. This, of course, would have terrified Auradon who would have never imagined that their science project (like a forgotten mouldy sandwich) and penal colony could have turned so different (and dangerous in their eyes had they cared to look)

The entire Royal court, as well as many royal families, had been thrown into an uproar since the message given by the raven. There had been a frantic rush of panicking royals who had thought that perhaps the villains had escaped the Isle. (From Ben’s position they looked like a bunch of spooked fancy chickens which was not a very princely opinion to have) Then an even crazier rush to find, read, squint and try to decipher the ageing reports from Yen Sid with varying degrees of success. (There had been many hours spent attempting to decipher Yen Sid’s writing with the comment “I think that word is since or maybe mince or...nevermind” been thrown around a lot.) There was also a fair amount of emergency council meanings which mainly started with “What is the meaning of this” and the phrase damage control been thrown around a lot. In fact between all the panicking, deciphering and meetings not one paid any attention to the crown prince (which was highly unwise. Ben required a lot of supervision if you asked his parents) who already had a plan was thinking about how to talk to a certain classmate into helping.

Ben had the bright idea of investigating the Isle in the days leading up to the royal visit to the Isle of the lost. This mainly involved harmless activities such as reading the almost unreadable reports from Yen Sid (faded ink and twirling scrawl was incredibly difficult to read), questioning the barge personnel, and asking questions to other royal families. It also involved less safe activities such as talking Chad Charming into driving a boat over to the Isle in the hope of quickly seeing the Isle for himself without a guide or his parents who would not show or tell him the whole truth. (he suspected his parents might try to leave him behind and forbid him from even going) Chad at least had the brain power and will to talk Lonnie Li (who could handle a sword better than him, not that he was going to tell her that) and Aziz (who was probably also better than him at fighting if Chad ever got around to admitting it) into coming with him. (he'd also arranged Jane and Doug to cover for them and to raise the alarm should anything go wrong ).

Ben himself made no such contingency plans or preparation. And despite his research, he had no idea of what to expect on the Isle. However, he had seen what his father had done when constructing new towns and dealing with the less fortunate in society and decided the Isle might be a cross between those but a bit more run down and with poorer educated people. (though the girl who had spoken was certainly beautiful and scary and pretty and smart so maybe things were ok after all). He also had planned to be on the Isle for like an hour (he had looked at the map thank you very much and it didn’t look that big...really) and so took almost nothing in the way of supplies or tools. (Chad had a backup plan which involved supplied and Lonnie and Aziz never left anywhere without at least three pointy objects on them at all times.)This might have been a good idea looking back on it. 

The boat that arrived around the south side of the Isle where the currents were strong when the tide was high was not the ideal place to land a boat. If you had asked anyone from the Isle, they would have recommended the East Port which was the main port and had the calmest waters as well as a straight run through neutral territory to the marketplace. They could have also suggested the Northern bank and beaches which while are known for some gang scuffles, are generally friendly and would ensure you at least got to the heart of the Isle with you guts still inside your body, head attached and pockets more or less intact (slightly more on the less intact side if you cared to check). The south side of the Isle, however, held the illusion of calm waters while hiding sharp rocks and a reef beneath. It also had maybe 3 clear paths from the sea to the top of the cliffs and once you were there you had to get yourself through pirate territory which at that point it might just be best to take your chances with the sea and return home.

However no one had asked the Isle residents where to land and the most that Chad had done was quickly study a map to find the quickest and most secluded route for the Isle (as if to convince his foolish princely friend that there was nothing on the Isle worth seeing and they should go home.) and Ben, poor naive Ben had not even thought any of this fully through and didn't understand the complex workings of the Isle. So the boat that they all were in landed in perhaps the most dangerous part of the Isle and Fate was rolling on the floor laughing.


End file.
